


Sweet Love and Devotion

by Captain_Lilja



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Rimming, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lilja/pseuds/Captain_Lilja
Summary: "Finn wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the sleep-mussed curls that hung over the little bit of Poe’s face that was not shoved into the pillow. He’d noticed more grey in the dark hair lately but he liked it. There was a time neither dreamed of growing old so finding a few grey hairs seemed like its own kind of victory."---Finn and Poe spend a lazy, rainy morning in bed.Poe insists upon a special picnic in the afternoon because he has a very important question to ask Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Love and Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> My worlds of fluff and smut have merged and this happened. I make no apologies. It's in the same world as my "After the Dawn" series (which I am still working on), but you don't need to know anything other than Finn and Poe are together and ridiculously sappy for one another.

It was raining lightly outside the small house; the world hued in greys and yellows as the steady pattering of water hit the windows and roof. It was a sleepy morning, the kind meant to be savored while secure inside the warmth of home.

Finn loved these mornings. Rain was still something relatively new and something to relish because he was alive and free and could simply enjoy watching it splatter on the windows--nowhere else he had to be on this particular day. He stood in the kitchen, hands wrapped around a steaming cup of caf and let his gaze wander. 

The plants around the window were thriving, seeming to lean toward the rain, reaching for water and sunlight. Most had been gifts from Rey, her own greenthumb so successful that she’d run out of space and had needed new homes for them. Finn cared for them with great compassion, treating them as an extension of their friendship, of the bond they shared. He was grateful she was still close, that she was a part of the life he was building for himself.

Feeling a light nudge on his leg, Finn glanced down at BB-8, who burbled a concerned question at him.

“I’m fine, Beeb. Just thinking.”

The droid chirped.

“Yeah, it is.”

BB-8 gave a flurry of beeps and chirps, not agitated but protesting the absence of the other member of the home.

“I suppose I should.” Finn nodded. He set his caf down and meandered through the house. It wasn’t large but it was comfortable. The living room was adorned with two well-worn couches, a bookshelf with things collected here and there, and the gaudiest rug Finn had ever seen in his life. He’d only agreed to buy it because there had been pouting involved and he was powerless to say no. Didn’t mean he liked the hideous thing, though.

The memory of that day in the marketplace made him smile as he walked down the narrow hall and quietly opened the door to the main bedroom. The curtains were partially open but the dreary day didn’t let much light into the room. And yet, somehow, that dim light perfectly haloed around the bed and the sleeping man within it.

Finn couldn’t help the rush of fondness that filled him, his heart so full of love he would never get tired of. His intent had been to wake Poe, but now watching him from the doorway he felt no rush to ruin the peace.

Poe was beautiful when he slept. He’d calmed in their years together in the house, but there was still that undercurrent of energy that seemed to make him move at all times. He’d settle in the evenings, tucked with Finn on the couch, and in the bed, but that was about the only time he’d be anything resembling still. Sleeping, though, he was at peace. He was sprawled on his stomach, having taken over part of Finn’s side of the bed when it was vacated. He’d slept shirtless so the muscles of his back and arms were visible, as well his assortment of scars.

Finn knew the stories of all the scars, had traced them all with reverent fingers as Poe talked. There was no shame in the marks. Poe never treated them as weakness--they were signs that he survived, that he had been stronger than whatever mess he’d gotten himself into. He worshiped Finn’s scars with the same attitude. He’d spent hours kissing the rough skin of the lightsaber wound, breathing out exaltations of how amazing and wonderful Finn was and how much he was loved.

It came easy to them, the love they found together. Like two halves of a whole that were just meant to be. Sure they fought from time to time, they were both stubborn people, but love always won out.

Sometimes it surprised Finn just how easy it was, to love and be loved. He never thought he’d be capable of it. He never thought someone would want to love him. And yet, he’d never doubted it. Poe wore his heart on his sleeve and his love was always there, always reminding Finn that he mattered and that he always had a home. 

They’d made this home together. Shared this bed for years and yet Finn still felt some of those giddy sparks watching Poe sleep--his pajama pants slipping down his hips just a little but enough to be teasing. Finn wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the sleep-mussed curls that hung over the little bit of Poe’s face that was not shoved into the pillow. He’d noticed more grey in the dark hair lately but he liked it. There was a time neither dreamed of growing old so finding a few grey hairs seemed like its own kind of victory.

Poe’s body gently rose and fell with each peaceful breath. Finn was briefly lost in the hypnotic tempo, listening to the steady sound of rain as he watched Poe breathe.

How long he stood there, watching, was hard to judge. It could have been seconds or hours but it didn’t matter to him. It wasn’t until a rumble of thunder caused the small house to shake that Finn was drawn from his reverie.

Padding silently across the small room, he climbed into bed and tucked himself to Poe’s back, face in his curls to breathe in the slightly floral scent of his shampoo. The movement made Poe stir, but he instinctively pressed back into Finn’s embrace.

“What time?” Poe’s voice was rough with sleep, a little scratchy.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s raining.” Finn kissed his hair. “Let’s just stay here a while.”

There was a yawn and then Poe squirmed to position himself onto his side. He smiled at Finn and met his gaze despite eyelids that kept trying to close again. “I like that idea.” He pulled gently at Finn’s shirt until he was close enough to kiss him softly.

Finn returned the kiss sweetly and then broke away to press a kiss to Poe’s forehead, right between his eyes. He followed it with a kiss to the crinkles next to each eye and then the side of Poe’s mouth. He kissed him gently on the lips once more before settling his head against Poe’s chest, right over his heart to listen to the steady beat. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Poe replied without hesitation, fingers running over Finn’s hair. “So much.”

Happy and loved, wrapped in Poe’s arms, Finn listened to the storm above their heads as he counted the beats of their hearts. It wasn’t long before he drifted back off to sleep, the galaxy ahead and in his grasp at the same time.

Finn suspected he wasn’t asleep long. When he woke, it actually seemed darker than before, the rain now falling even harder against the windows. However, he didn’t care about the weather. Poe was warm against him and still sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling peacefully. Finn tipped his head back so he could see Poe’s face, surrounded by messy curls. He smiled fondly and then tucked his head back under Poe’s chin, lightly kissing his pulse.

A few minutes passed before Poe shifted, drawing Finn closer to him with a kiss to his hair.

“Still raining.” He murmured sleepily.

“Yeah.” Finn agreed softly. “Good day to spend in bed.”

Poe made a little noise that was a mix of agreement and annoyance. “I had plans for this afternoon. Big plans.”

“Oh?”

“Top secret plans. Stupid rain isn’t going to ruin it. We’re going out this afternoon.”

“Okay.” Finn replied mildly. “But can we stay here for a while longer?”

“Did you have something specific in mind?”

“Many things. As many times as we can kind of things.”

Poe moved so he could meet Finn’s eyes. “Is that so? In that kind of mood today?”

“Yes. Please?”

“You know I can’t say no to that. Any specific requests?”

“Surprise me.”

The words were barely out of Finn’s mouth when Poe rolled, pushing Finn back and pinning his shoulders to the bed. Poe, now very awake, grinned down at him and then leaned in for a deep, needy kiss. When he broke apart, both of them now breathless, he pressed closer, kissing along Finn’s ear.

“I want you.” He murmured.

Finn tangled a hand into Poe’s curls and tugged lightly. “All yours. Always.”

The removal of Finn’s clothes and Poe’s pajama pants felt almost instantaneous as Poe was suddenly back and kissing a path down Finn’s bare stomach.

Finn squirmed as Poe kissed over the spot they both knew was most ticklish. However, Poe didn’t linger. He continued to work his way down and, without preamble, slipped his mouth over Finn’s semi-hard cock.

Finn gave a little hiss and returned his hand to Poe’s hair, holding firm. He loved Poe’s mouth, how Poe seemed to know exactly what to do to make Finn fall apart. Just the sight of him taking Finn deep, made Finn’s blood run even hotter, his excitement no doubt obvious to Poe.

Nothing in Poe’s actions were rushed. He seemed content to work Finn slowly, getting him fully hard with his mouth and tongue in just the right places. And Finn didn’t want him to rush. It felt like a perfectly good lazy morning, the rain still pattering against the windows while his lover took him apart with his mouth.

It was a slow build, but Finn knew he was getting close to his edge. He was getting ready to inform Poe of this, to let the other man decide if he was going to take this to its conclusion, when Poe slid a hand down between Finn’s legs. He palmed at Finn’s testicles and then moved a finger down to press ever so lightly at Finn’s rim. Finn knew that was Poe’s indication that he wanted Finn to come and was ready for him.

Letting the feeling build and build, Finn finally groaned out Poe’s name as he reached his peak and spilled onto Poe’s eager tongue. He let Poe work him through it, taking everything Finn had to give, until it became too much. 

“Poe…” Finn tugged on his hair.

Pulling back, Poe grinned at him. His lips were a little redder and now slick. “Good?”

“Always.”

“Roll over for me?”

Complying, Finn shifted to his stomach, careful to not kick Poe in the process since the other man didn't seem inclined to move anywhere. He settled his chin onto his folded arms and shifted his legs as Poe nudged them with gentle touches. 

Feeling content and satisfied, at least for the moment, Finn merely hummed in approval as his cheeks were spread and Poe licked a stripe over his hole. 

Poe made it wet and messy, his tongue eager and attentive. This wasn’t Finn’s favorite thing they did in bed--and to be honest, he almost never reciprocated--but Poe liked it and he was good at it. For that reason, Finn was happy to lay there and let Poe do what he liked. It wasn’t until Poe slipped just the tip of a finger in alongside his tongue that Finn made a little sound of need.

“That what you want, babe?” Poe teased, nipping lightly at Finn’s lower back as his finger slid a little further, the way eased by his earlier attention.

“Yeah. Want your fingers.” Finn nodded.

“That all?”

“To start with.”

Poe chuckled, kissing the base of Finn’s spine. “I’m going to have to stop touching you for a moment. Okay? I’ll be right back.”

Finn hummed his understanding, too relaxed to want to do more than that. He felt Poe move, heard the sound of the bedside drawer opening and closing, and then Poe’s warmth was back against his side. There was a kiss to his back, just next to the scar, as he heard a container open, and then a kiss against his neck as a slick finger was back between his cheeks.

“You look so relaxed.” Poe commented as his finger pressed gently in. 

“I am. Feels good. Perfect way to spend a rainy day.”

“You have the best ideas.” He slid his finger deeper, rubbing over the sensitive spot that made Finn hiss. “But I’ve got some good ones too. Mostly about what I’m going to do to you before I let you out of this bed again.”

“By all means. I’m not going to stop you.”

Poe continued to pressed kisses to Finn’s neck and shoulder as he slowly worked a second finger into him. The rhythm he set was languid, just little movements as he gently spread his fingers.

Finn enjoyed the stretch, the feeling of being worked open. He made a pleased sound--Poe had often teased him for purring when he was being fingered--and shifted his head to give Poe more space along his neck. He loved pretty much anything they did together and in any arrangement, but this was always his favorite. He liked feeling the care and attention of Poe’s fingers, especially when it was followed by Poe’s cock stretching him even further.

Poe, of course, knew this. He also knew when was enough that he could add a third finger and spread Finn even further open.

“Good, babe.” He murmured into Finn’s skin. “You feel so good. You open up so perfect for me. I’m so hard for you. Can’t wait to be in you. What do you want, love? How do you want it?”

“Whatever you want.” Finn replied. “You decide.”

“You really are being lazy today, aren’t you. Well, in that case, I’m going to spoil you. You just lay there and let me do all the work.”

“Okay.”

Laughing, Poe shifted, his presence going from Finn’s side to over his back. He slowly pulled his fingers free and, moments later, pressed his cock in instead. The movement was elegant and deep, Finn’s body offering no resistance.

“So good.” Poe hummed, his kiss going to Finn’s nape. “You always feel so good. I could never get tired of this.”

Finn gave a nod, not even feeling like speaking. He was still relaxed, every point of his awareness on the way his body stretched around Poe. He was hard again, his cock trapped between him and bed, but that felt secondary to everything else. All he cared about was the unhurried roll of Poe’s hips as the man began to move.

Time was irrelevant as Poe gave lazy thrusts, his breath hot on the back of Finn’s neck, kisses and praise mixed in. Finn felt the need coiling in his belly, but also felt no particular rush to do anything about it. He was far more interested in the way Poe’s rhythm was starting to falter.

“Come on, babe.” Finn cooed. “You don’t have to hold back for me. Whatever you want.”

“Stars, I love you.” Poe kissed the back of his head as he sped up his thrusts. It didn’t take much and then he was moaning out his release into Finn’s hair. His body went still and then slumped more heavily into Finn’s back, the cool metal of the necklace he wore pressed to Finn’s skin. “This okay?”

“Good.” 

Poe continued to nuzzle and kiss at Finn’s hair until his breathing steadied and he seemed to have the energy to prop himself back up on his elbows. Finn held back a whine as suddenly his weight moved away completely and their bodies slid apart.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Poe soothed a hand over the small of Finn’s back. “I’m not going far.”

He kept his word as, moments later, his hands were back on Finn’s ass and his tongue was licking up the trail of cum he’d left behind. For several minutes he stayed nosed in deep, cleaning away the evidence of his own pleasure. That kicked Finn’s own arousal back into gear, the texture of the sheets doing nothing to ease the need of his cock.

“Poe…” Finn squirmed. He was no longer nearly as relaxed. He now needed. He wanted.

“Roll just a little for me, babe.” Poe guided him to his side and then settled close. He moved Finn’s top leg over his own shoulder and slipped his arm into the space he created. “There you go. I’m going to make you feel good again.”

At the same time his mouth slid back over Finn’s cock, two fingers pressed back into his now slick, loose hole. Finn moaned at the sensation, reaching out to run his fingers through Poe’s hair since he could now reach it again.

It started out slow, just small movements of his fingers and mouth, but quickly increased in pace. It wasn’t long before Poe’s fingers were pressing over Finn’s prostate with unerring accuracy every time he moved. Finn realized he was also moving, chasing the warmth of Poe’s mouth and a need for those fingers deeper. 

This time there was no build to it, he was suddenly there at the edge and spilling over once more. As before, Poe kept going, guiding him through it, until he finally pulled off.

“You good?” He asked with a kiss to Finn’s thigh. His fingers were still pressed deep, unmoving but stretched wide.

“Very good.” Finn sighed happily. “You?”

“Always, love.” Poe rubbed his cheek against the thigh and Finn’s cock. “I should go make us breakfast.”

“Seriously? You’re thinking about food?”

“I worked up an appetite. You were just an appetizer.”

Finn batted him lightly in the shoulder. “You’re awful.”

Poe responded by licking over the tip of Finn’s now soft cock, drawing a hiss. “How about this? I’ll go make breakfast while you stay here and relax. We’ll eat some breakfast in bed, I’ll lay you back and fill you up again…” He moved his fingers as if Finn wouldn’t get the meaning. “And then we can share a nice lazy shower. Hopefully by then the rain will have stopped and we can go out as I planned. How does that sound?”

“Like an excellent next part of this already quite nice day.”

It was proving, in Finn’s mind, to be a very nice day indeed. The breakfast Poe had brought him was delightful, as was the sex that followed. They’d deviated from Poe’s original plans as Finn decided to plant himself in Poe’s lap and ride him slowly until they were both shaking from need. They’d come together that time and immediately agreed that it was time for a shower, which had led to Finn’s fourth orgasm of the morning, courtesy of Poe’s hand and some truly filthy words in his ear. Finn had meant it when he’d said ‘as many times we can’ and both knew that he could probably go another time or two without much issue.

Poe, however, was insistent that his plans for the day be kept and had dressed and ventured from the bedroom once they were dry from the shower. Finn had lingered in the room a little longer, mostly picking up clothes and remaking the bed.

After a while, he too headed out of the room and toward the kitchen, interested to see what Poe was up to, only to have BB-8 block his path. The droid chirped a statement.

“You’re in on this too, huh?” He eyed the droid. “You going to give me any hints?”

“No. Surprise.” D-0 added, coming over to join BB-8. “No entry.”

“Him I expect it from.” Finn motioned to BB-8. “But you? Where’s your loyalty?” He teased.

D-0 seemed to consider him a moment before answering. “No entry. Surprise for Finn.”

“Aright, alright. I get it. I’ll leave Poe to whatever he’s plotting.”

Returning to the living room, Finn flopped onto the couch and picked up a datapad he’d been reading from the prior night. He couldn’t help but notice that the droids kept their posts at the doorway, clearly intent on making sure Finn didn’t enter. He wasn’t annoyed by it in the slightest. Whatever Poe was planning was obviously important to him and Finn wasn’t going to interfere in his plans. He would always follow wherever Poe went with total faith and trust. The well-used feeling in his body attested to that.

Perhaps half an hour passed as Finn read, hearing an occasional noise from the kitchen that made him a little worried about the state of their dishes, but otherwise the house was peaceful. Finally, Poe emerged, grinning proudly, with a packed bag in his arms.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“You going to tell me where we’re going?” Finn responded, setting his datapad to the side.

“Nope. But I promise you’ll like it.”

“Well, if you promise…”

Poe continued to beam at him as they headed from the house and out to where their speeder was parked. Once the bag was loaded into the back and both had climbed in, Poe started the vehicle up and directed them out of the town.

It was still misting just a little--enough to be annoying--when they left, but as they exited town and drove off into the undeveloped land, the rain ceased and the sun made its appearance. 

Finn enjoyed the ride. The day was warm and humid, but the breeze felt good as they travelled over rolling hills and through small patches of trees. The native plants were vibrant, blurring into patches of color as they zoomed by, and he occasionally caught sight of a bright bird or animal here and there as well.

They traveled for about an hour before Poe slowed the speeder and brought it to a stop at the base of a hill.

“We have to walk from here.” He stated. “It’s worth it. I promise.”

“I trust you.” Finn assured, climbing from the speeder and looking around. Poe’s work often had him flying surveys over parts of the planet and he never failed to find the best places to take Finn. Finn was sure this would be no different.

Poe carried the bag and led the way up the gently sloping hill. At the top he paused and motioned around. “What do you think? Like it?”

Finn took in the view. The top of the hill was flat and then dropped off sharply over a valley far below. The valley was a blanket of dark green, interspersed with bright red and pink flowers and a pure blue river cutting through the center. If Finn looked straight out from their vantage point, all he saw was endless sky, a beautiful swirl of the pinks and blues this planet was surrounded by.

“Yes. It’s lovely.” Finn replied. 

“Good.” Poe set his bag down and pulled out a blanket, spreading it on the grass. “I packed a picnic. All our favorites.” Once he was satisfied with the blanket, he pulled a few bowls and other food items out and set them on the fabric. “Come sit.”

Finn complied, eyeing the items. “You really went all out.”

“I wanted to. Here, taste this.” Poe offered out a berry. 

Leaning in, Finn accepted it, enjoying the sweet juice and soft flesh. “Delicious. What else do you have?”

Poe laughed and obliged. They slowly fed each other the picnic, stealing kisses in between fruits and sweets, savoring long moments as they let favors settle on their tongues. It was joy and bliss and perfect.

When they were finished, Finn watched Poe pack the dishes back into the bag and then laid back on the blanket with a satisfied smile. “What are you plotting?” 

“Plotting?” Poe echoed, sounding somewhat indignant.

“You’ve been planning this. This is wonderful and it makes me wonder what you’re up to.”

There was silence for a few moments as Finn watched the clouds drift by. Then Poe settled down on the blanket as well, leaning over Finn’s chest to meet his gaze. There was emotion there--love and hope and so many other things that Poe wore so openly.

“I have been planning this. I wanted it to be special.” He leaned down to kiss Finn softly. “It’s been three years since you came into my life and changed everything. Saved me and gave me something worth fighting for again. I want to celebrate that.”

Finn reached up and played with a curl near Poe’s ear. “That seems worth celebrating. I wouldn’t be who I am without you.”

“Finn, I…You are… oh, kriff...” Poe stuttered, grumbling a little in frustration. It was very rare that Finn saw him at a loss for words, so this was clearly something important. “Oh, I wanted to be so much more elegant with this…”

“What is it? It’s just me, Poe. Just talk to me.”

“Marry me?” The words came out in a rush and it took Finn a second to process them. “Kriff, I’m making a mess of this.” Poe pressed a kiss to Finn’s lips, keeping him from replying. When he broke away, it was to another string of words. “I want to spend my life with you. I know the whole marriage thing isn’t a big deal, but I really want it. I want to give you my mom’s ring and make that promise and spend my life with you. I want to call you my husband and all of that… I mean if you-”

“Poe.” Finn gently covered his mouth with his hand. “Shut up a second so I can tell you yes. Of course I want to marry you. More than anything else in the galaxy. I love you. Alright?”

Poe gave a little nod.

“Okay.” Finn removed his hand. “Feel better now that you’ve got that out of the way?”

His only reply was a fierce kiss that had him pinned back to the blanket. He was breathless and whining by the time they pulled apart. He squirmed under Poe.

“Is this why we’re in the middle of nowhere?” He asked, feeling that Poe was just as worked up as he was, even after their morning in bed.

“Part of the reason. I liked the view. The isolation was a bonus.” Poe nodded. “I wasn’t planning on the earlier part of the day. But it seems like we’re all on board.”

Finn pulled him down again and kissed him hard. “Mine?”

“Yours. All yours.”

“Good. I want you naked. Now.”

Poe laughed as he sat back a little to pull his shirt off. He undid his pants and tried to kick off his shoes at the same time. He was successful at neither and ended up tumbling onto the blanket with a small huff. Finn couldn’t help laughing softly, endlessly charmed by this man he loved, by the man who was going to be his husband. He tugged off his own shirt and then moved over to take Poe’s hands, which were still trying to get his pants pushed downward.

“I’ve got you, hotshot.” Finn teased lightly. “You just lay back and let me take care of you this time. Okay?”

Poe nodded, immediately relaxing and going still on the blanket. He watched Finn with dark eyes as the younger man tugged his shoes away and then, successfully, pulled his pants away as well.

Finn gazed down at him, admiring the sunlight across his tan skin, already shining with a layer of sweat in the hot afternoon. He made sure Poe saw him eyeing the bulge in Poe’s boxers. “I’m assuming you planned for this?”

“In the bag. Outer pocket.”

Reaching over, it only took a few seconds for Finn to find what he was looking for--a small container of slick. He tossed the item closer to Poe and then took the time to shed his own shoes, pants, and boxers before returning to the other man. He leaned over Poe and kissed him gently, one hand going to Poe’s cheek and the other into his hair. 

They kissed for several minutes, completely lost in tasting each other lips and tongues--the sweet flavors of their picnic lingering. It was Finn that broke away first, pulling back just enough to meet Poe’s gaze.

“What do you want, love?” He asked.

“I want you.” Poe replied, voice barely above a whisper. “Want to feel you. Please.”

“Happily.”

Finn sat back and carefully tugged Poe’s boxers away, tossing them to the side with the rest of their clothes. He admired Poe for a moment, still never tired of being able to look and touch despite the fact he’d already had Poe inside him multiple times just a few hours before. With gentle strokes over Poe’s flushed cock, Finn settled himself between the man’s legs, leaning over to kiss his neck.

“I’m going to get to call you my husband.” He murmured between soft kisses. “Brag about how good a pilot my husband is… think about how good my husband was to me in bed the prior night when I’m bored at work… take my husband to bed and make him moan in all the ways I love…”

Poe whined quietly, fingers tugging on Finn’s hair. “Gods, I’d marry you tomorrow if it meant hearing you say that as many times as possible.”

“Is there a reason we can’t?”

“Marry tomorrow? I mean, I think Rey would be pretty unhappy if she wasn’t there for it. My dad would probably have a few choice words too.”

“True.” Finn hummed thoughtfully, working his way down to kiss Poe’s neck, right where the chain he wore sat. “I suppose we can wait a little.”

“On marrying, yes. On this, no.” Poe pressed himself up into Finn’s touch. “Please.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

“You always do.”

Smiling, Finn kissed his way across Poe’s chest, making his way to one of his nipples. He licked across the bud, grinning at the sound Poe made in response. Keeping his one hand still loosely stroking the man’s cock, Finn lavished attention onto the nipple, getting it wet and firm before slipping his lips around it. Poe groaned, digging his fingers tighter into Finn’s hair.

In their years together, they’d learned each other's bodies just as well as their own. Finn knew just where to lick, or nip, to get the sounds he wanted from Poe. He was particularly fond of the whimper Poe made when he sat back, taking both his mouth and hand away.

“Finn?” Poe pouted, trying to pull him back.

“Patience, love.” Finn soothed. He retrieved the slick container and readied two fingers. “I’ve got you.”

The other man merely nodded, letting his legs fall even further apart.

“There we go. I’m going to make you feel good.” Finn guided one of Poe’s legs around his waist so he had more room as he reached down and traced his slick fingers over Poe’s tight opening. He kept his gaze on Poe’s face, watching the pleasure play over it as he slid one finger slowly into him. “How’s that?”

“Good.” Poe sighed, squirming a little. “So good.” 

Lazily, Finn worked him with one finger, adding a second after a minute or two. Purposefully dragging both fingers over Poe’s prostate, he tried to commit the soft groan the man made in response to memory. He didn’t want to rush any of this because they had time and wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Eventually, Poe’s sounds turned into pleas, his squirming more and more instant as he tried to get Finn’s fingers deeper. The whine of protest he made when Finn pulled his finger away was one of the best noises to Finn’s ears and it almost made him want to speed things up so he could be in the other man, where he desperately wanted to be.

Instead, he retrieved more slick and returned to Poe with three fingers, pressing in slow but surely.

“Finn.” Poe was panting. Both were dripping in sweat and Poe was leaking onto his stomach, skin flushed from desire and the sun. 

“Stars, you’re gorgeous.” Finn breathed, admiring him while still working his fingers in slow thrusts. “Absolutely perfect for me.”

“Need you.”

“Soon. Very soon. I promise.” He twisted his fingers just right to draw another whine from Poe. “I’m just as eager to be in your wonderful, perfect body, but I’m going to enjoy this first.” Without giving Poe a chance to wonder what ‘this’ was, he shifted down and ran his tongue along the underside of Poe’s cock, right up over the drop of precum at the tip.

Poe gave a whine, now digging both of his hands into Finn’s hair. He wasn’t trying to dictate anything it seemed, just was holding on with everything he had. Finn didn’t mind. It was only fair--he was very fond of Poe’s curls, after all. 

Three fingers still pressed deep into Poe, Finn paid special attention to Poe’s cock. He licked over the tip, slipped his mouth around it, and kissed everywhere he could. By the time he was satisfied, Poe was no longer making actual words, just strings of noises that might have been an attempt at his name.

“Ready, babe?” Finn kissed Poe’s stomach.

“Please.”

Shifting back, he slid his fingers free, slicked himself up, and was pressing back into Poe before the man could protest his absence. Moving slow, he eased himself deep into Poe and stayed there, finding Poe’s lips with his own once more.

The kiss was hungry and eager, both of them pulling and tugging at one another as if they could get any closer together. Finn, not wanting to put any space between them, rolled his hips, swallowing Poe’s moan with another deep kiss.

It was impossible to know how long they stayed like that, barely moving, pressed desperately together. The sun was hot on Finn’s back and he knew the blanket under them was probably soaked with sweat, but he barely noticed. His whole world was there, clinging tightly to him.

Much to his surprise, it was Poe that broke away from the kisses and pushed him back just a little.

“Stop a second, babe.” Poe sounded a little hazy but not distressed.

Finn stilled his barely-there movements instantly, wondering if he’d hurt him somehow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You’re just…” It was a little awkward given their position, but Poe managed to pull his necklace chain off and slip it over Finn’s head. He put his hand on Finn’s chest to press the cold metal of the ring to Finn’s hot skin. “Missing this. There. That’s better. As you were.”

Finn grinned and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I’m yours. Forever. That’s a promise.”

Poe gazed up at him, tears in his eyes. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I may continue this as a series, mostly because I have ideas for the wedding/honeymoon... It's probably going to end up being Finn and Poe's post-war life told through smut. Because why not?
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://captainlilja.tumblr.com/)


End file.
